Mensajero
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Embobada observó cómo descargaba las cajas del interior de la furgoneta, su puesto de trabajo le proporcionaba una vista perfecta tanto del almacén como del carga y descarga. Vio cómo se secaba el sudor de la frente con la manga y soltaba el aire con cansancio se echó hacia adelante y fingió trabajar cuando él tomó los albaranes de cliente para entrar en la oficina.
_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France 3._

 **Mensajero**

Embobada observó cómo descargaba las cajas del interior de la furgoneta, su puesto de trabajo le proporcionaba una vista perfecta tanto del almacén como del carga y descarga. Vio cómo se secaba el sudor de la frente con la manga y soltaba el aire con cansancio se echó hacia adelante y fingió trabajar cuando él tomó los albaranes de cliente para entrar en la oficina.

—Buenas tardes —saludó él sin demasiados ánimos, demasiado cansado.

—Hola —contestó ella fingiendo no haberle visto. Le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa—. ¿Todo bien?

—Demasiada faena —protestó, aunque parecía algo más animado. Le tendió los papeles y ella los tomó—. Sácame primero lo de los clientes, ahora traigo el resto.

Emilie asintió y observó cómo volvía al almacén para seguir vaciando la furgoneta.

Estaba ella sola en la oficina, una costumbre de los viernes, al haber poca faena habían determinado que solo se quedaría una persona e irían rotando. A Emilie no le importaba quedarse, ya que eso le permitía hablar con él un rato al finalizar la jornada.

Se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a trabajar, cuanto antes sacase todo aquello antes acabaría y podría concentrarse en otras cosas.

Grabó los envíos, sacó las etiquetas térmicas y aguardó a que regresase para poder sacar el resto.

William se dejó caer en la silla junto a ella. Tenía ojeras. Le sonrió. Inspiró hondo y le fue diciendo cuántos bultos y cuánto pesaban los envíos que había recogido durante la tarde. Permaneció allí sentado incluso cuando llegaron el resto, sólo se levantó para etiquetar lo suyo y ayudar a cargar la furgoneta de ruta.

Emilie volcó la información esperando que no diese ningún error, fue recogiendo sus cosas. Sonó el teléfono, lo miró como si fuese la primera vez en su vida que lo veía, podría ignorarlo, faltaba sólo un minuto para que se activase el contestador. Vio el número, extensión interna, tenía que cogerlo o se ganaría una buena regañina… descolgó.

—Hola —saludó nerviosa.

—Menos mal, creía que te habrías marchado ya. —La risa de Yolande llenó la línea. Emilie cerró los puños, la odiaba—. Necesito que me cierres todas las incidencias de cliente del mes.

—¿Qué?

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Eso no era trabajo suyo. Tenía que ser una broma. Eran las 19h, no podía ir en serio.

—Quedan unas 84, lo dejo en tus manos.

Antes de que pudiese replicar ya le había colgado. Frunció el ceño.

—¡Zorra! —exclamó fuera de sí.

—¡Eh! Menudo vocabulario, señorita.

Emilie clavó su mirada enfurruñada en William, que había hablado, y se mordió el labio. Se sentía desgraciada. Adiós a su plan de charlar con él antes de irse a casa.

—Menuda cara, ¿qué pasa?

Suspiró con amargura y, resignada, volvió a sentarse en la silla.

—Doña "es muy importante" —soltó imitando el tono en el que Yolande decía siempre aquellas palabras—, me acaba de pasar el marrón de cerrar las incidencias del mes.

—Menuda zorra —gruñó sentándose en la silla junto a ella—. ¿Vas a quedarte?

Ella sólo asintió, qué iba a hacer sino, no quería oírla el lunes nada más empezar. Tendría que posponer sus planes de invitarle a tomar algo, por muchas ganas que tuviera y por mucho que le gustase.

Abrió el mail y descargó el fichero que Yolande le había pasado. La maldijo en silencio.

—Voy a pasar por el bar —dijo él—. ¿Te traigo algo?

—No, gra… bueno sí. Café, por favor.

William sonrió antes de salir.

Era un encanto, no podía negarlo, algo protestón a veces, pero muy buena persona. Desde el primer día se había sentido muy cómoda y a gusto con él, y eso era algo que no solía ocurrirle. Después empezó a atraerle, hasta el punto de sorprenderse a sí misma pensando en él en los momentos más insospechados. Y, al final, había tenido que admitir que le gustaba.

Un vaso de cartón rosa se interpuso entre ella y la pantalla, lo tomó entre las manos, estaba caliente y en parte le reconfortó.

—¿Un euro veinte?

—Ni se te ocurra darme un céntimo —soltó abriendo una lata de cola—. Hoy pago yo, ya me invitarás otro día.

Su corazón se aceleró, musitó un «gracias» tímido y se dispuso a acabar con aquella maldita tarea.

Cuando volvió a mirar el reloj ya eran las 20h, miró a su lado, William seguía allí, jugando con su móvil, en silencio. Emilie se aclaró la garganta.

—¿No te marchas? —preguntó, se sintió insegura por si la malinterpretaba—. Quiero decir que, es tarde y no tienes…

—Prefiero esperarte, me quedaré más tranquilo cuando estés en tu casa.

—El bus está aquí al lado.

—Lo sé —replicó. El bus paraba justo en la esquina de la calle—. Pero el que tú coges sólo circula hasta las 21h.

Abrió la boca para replicar.

—Te oí decírselo a Charlotte el otro día.

—No te preocupes, de verdad.

Él simplemente le sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en su móvil, Emilie le miró confundida pero rápidamente volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Emilie tecleó, reclamó comprobantes de entrega e hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano para dejar aquella tediosa labor zanjada hasta que ya no quedó nada más que pudiese hacer a esas horas. Lo poco que quedaba tendría que esperar al lunes para poder hacerlo. Se echó hacia atrás suspirando con cansancio apoyándose en el respaldo. Echó un fugaz vistazo al reloj que marcaba las 21:35h. Era tardísimo…

—He acabado.

Él miró su reloj de pulsera y sonrió.

—Suerte que me he quedado, sino no sé cómo habrías vuelto a casa.

—Habría podido coger un taxi.

—¿Y dejarte medio sueldo?

—Bueno…

—Venga —soltó poniéndose en pie y desperezándose—. Recoge tus cosas y vámonos de aquí.

Ella se puso en pie de un saltó y tomó sus cosas mientras el pc se apagaba. Le sonrió de oreja a oreja. No era precisamente lo que había planeado, pero, al parecer, finalmente podría pasar un rato con él.

—Estoy lista —declaró. Se le aceleró el corazón.

—Pues vamos.

Le siguió hasta la calle una vez puesta la alarma. Bajó la persiana y cerró con llave. Cuando se giró él la miraba, quiso preguntarle qué ocurría, pero entonces él pulsó el mando y las puertas de la furgoneta se desbloquearon.

—Casi vivo dentro de ese chisme, así que está desordenada. Si hay algo en el suelo puedes pisarlo.

—Va-vale…

Emilie fue hasta la puerta del acompañante y la abrió en el mismo instante en el que él subía. Había papeles en el suelo, albaranes antiguos e inservibles, ropa y un par de botellas en el asiento central. Olía bien, a frutos rojos y a él.

—Siento el desorden…

—Tranquilo —musitó sentándose. Se abrochó el cinturón.

—Emilie ¿te gusta la comida china?

—Pues sí, ¿por qué?

William sonrió metiendo la llave en el contacto.

—Te invito a cenar, si te apetece.

Estaba muerta de hambre, no podía negarse.

—Claro.

La llevó hasta el centro, hasta un pequeño restaurante chino con farolillos rojos en la entrada. Dudó si, a aquellas horas, les prepararían algo para cenar, pero él parecía convencido de que podrían llenarse el estómago así que le siguió cuando cruzó la puerta.

Había muchísima gente dentro, miró sorprendida a su alrededor, él le aclaró que en aquel sitio siempre daban de comer hasta bien entrada la madrugada, que era un sitio famoso entre los que trabajaban de noche. Y aquella pequeña explicación dio paso a una larga conversación sobre antiguos trabajos que había desempeñado, a cosas de su pasado, su infancia. A cada minuto que pasaba, Emilie, sentía que le conocía un poco más, así que decidió que, para ser justa, tenía que explicarle cosas sobre sí misma.

Un par de horas más tarde salieron riendo del restaurante. Quería haberle invitado a tomar algo, pero había acabado cenando con él y ahora además le llevaba hasta su casa.

Se sentó erguida, nerviosa. Permaneció en silencio escuchando todo lo que él le contaba mientras conducía hasta su casa, nerviosa pensando en las ganas que tenía de besarle y en el miedo que le daba hacerlo y estropearlo todo.

William detuvo la furgoneta en el carga y descarga justo frente a su casa, Emilie le miró y deseó que su casa estuviese más lejos.

—Gracias por traerme —musitó—. Y por la cena.

—Un placer.

—La próxima vez invito yo —dijo llenándose de valor. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—Estupendo, cuando quieras.

Le miró un último instante y abrió la puerta para saltar afuera. Dio varios pasos por su calle, el corazón bombeando sangre con fuerza, apresurado. Se detuvo y echó la vista atrás, William seguía allí mirándola. Tragó saliva y dio media vuelta, el corazón parecía querer escapar de su pecho, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ser valiente.

—¿Te has dejado algo? —preguntó tras bajar la ventanilla.

Emilie puesto las manos en la puerta, se puso de puntillas y haciendo acopio de todo su valor le plantó un beso fugaz en los labios. se apartó de él dando un paso atrás, sentía que le ardía la cara, seguro que estaba roja como un tomate.

—¡Hasta el lunes! —Se despidió bruscamente antes de salir corriendo hacia su portería.

Miró de reojo desde el portal, seguía allí con los ojos clavados en ella. No parecía molesto. Y entonces entró. Había hecho algo increíble, algo que creyó no ser jamás capaz de hacer. Su móvil sonó dentro del bolso lo buscó apresurada mientras entraba en casa.

Un mensaje de William, lo abrió:

 _Hasta el lunes._

Y sonrió, sintiendo que le había quitado un gran peso de encima.

 **Fin**

 _ **Notas de la autora:  
**_ _Estoy de vuelta, después de bastante tiempo, con internet de nuevo y la salud casi recuperada por completo. Me va a costar ponerme al día, pero poco a poco seguro que lo consigo. Historia perteneciente al reto 365.  
Espero que os haya gustado.  
_


End file.
